TDST 20: Ranch Un-Dressing
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls are brought to one of the few legal brothels in America to pleasure a whole series of customers that will test them all in different ways. Which girl will come out on top? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Three Little Bitches**_

"Ohhh, yeah, girl! Just like that!"

Leshawna moaned loudly as her Bitch, Bridgette, ate her out like a pro. "Damn, girl! I thought you'd only been with men your whole life! How'd you get so good at eating pussy?" Leshawna groaned, getting close already.

Bridgette didn't answer, but kept attacking the extremely sensitive spot she was licking with her tongue until Leshawna's back arched and she let out a loud cry of pleasure as she climaxed. "Was that good, mistress?" Bridgette asked. [Bridgette: Since Geoff said it was okay for me to have sex with other people while I'm in this competition, I've been discovering a whole new side of myself. I love being Leshawna's Bitch whether she's punishing me or pleasuring me or I'm pleasuring her. Plus it turns out that I'm pretty good at eating people out. I never knew that before! Maybe me being in this game isn't such a bad thing after all]

"That was amazing." Leshawna panted. "Now, why don't we go help Zoey with the other two?"

Zoey was over on the other side of Loser Class doing her duty as Jasmine's Bitch., which ironically involved her actually being more like the mistress. "Yeah! Take your punishment, bitch!" Zoey said as she kept spanking Jasmine, who was tied up on the floor, with a paddle. "Er, if that's okay with you."

"It's perfectly okay!" Jasmine moaned as Zoey kept spanking her. "Harder! Spank me harder! Treat me like the bitch I am!"

Sanders, who was tied up on the floor next to her, groaned longingly. "When is it going to be my turn to get punished?" She whined.

"Right now." Leshawna purred as she put on an enormous strap-on. "Bridgette, wanna help me out?"

Bridgette smiled and grabbed a riding crop. "Of course, mistress." She replied. Leshawna came over and forced the entirety of her didlo in Sanders's ass, causing Sanders to scream in ecstasy as her hole was stretched out. She moaned as Bridgette started smacking her ass with the riding crop and Leshawna pumped hard and deep into her ass.

"Yes! YES! More! Punish me more!" Sanders begged.

But those girls weren't the only ones having fun. Up in First Class, Dawn was fingering Gwen, who was moaning like crazy as Dawn pleasured her. "Fuck, Dawn! That's so good!" Gwen groaned.

"You really think so?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"AAAAAAAAH! FUCK YES!" Gwen cried out as she climaxed. Dawn was so happy she squealed a little in excitement. [Dawn: I can't believe it! My aura powers are finally returning! They're still a little weak right now, but, if I can build them up more over the course of the day, I think they'll come back completely!]

"Do you wanna go again?" Dawn asked as she licked her fingers clean of juice.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen said happily. Unfortunately, before Dawn could start again, they were interrupted.

"Attention, ladies," Chris said over the plane's loudspeaker, "we're approaching our next destination and will be landing shortly. Hope you girls are ready to fuck _like bunnies_. Heh heh heh."

The girls all wondered what Chris could mean by that as they strapped themselves into their seats. The plane landed and the girls all got off and were immediately hit with an enormous amount of dry heat as well as the sight of dozens of bright lights advertising casinos, bars, and the like.

"Welcome to Carson City, Nevada!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Butts, BDSM, And Bunnies**_

"Okay, I'll be the one to say it: don't you think we should have put some clothes or at least some bathrobes on before you paraded us around town?"

The girls were being lead by Chris, Chef, and Blainley through Carson City, Nevada, and yes. They were all completely naked and totally exposed. Several men and even a few women hooted and catcalled at the girls as they walked through town. Chris just smiled as the girls all tried to cover themselves up as best they could. "Nope!" Chris replied happily. "Gotta show off the merchandise if you want to get quality customers."

"Oh, God… Please tell me we aren't going to have to be prostitutes again." Sanders said.

"Oh, you're going to be prostitutes, all right." Chris replied. "But, in this town, it's one hundred percent legal!"

"Really? I thought prostitution was illegal in the United States." Zoey said.

"It is, for the most part at least." Chris went on. "However, in certain areas it actually _is_ legal! In fact, in these small areas, there even exist a few still-standing American brothels. And we're on our way to one of them right now!"

[Gwen: Just when I thought this show couldn't stoop any lower, we're being forced to work in a brothel. God, I really hope nobody I know watches this show]

Finally, they arrived. "Welcome to the Moonlite Bunny Ranch!" Chris announced. The exterior of the building wasn't that impressive. It certainly didn't scream "brothel," but, once the girls got inside, they could see that this was a quality cathouse. Neon lights lit the room and set a very sensual mood, there were posters hung up of the best girls who worked there, and there was even a woman servicing a man in the front room with a blowjob.

"All right, girls, here's the challenge: each of you will be assigned a different customer who's coming the the Ranch today. Your job will be to provide your customers with the best service you can, and, at the end of the day, your customers will fill out a review card saying how much they enjoyed your service on a scale of one to ten. You're to listen to all of your customer's needs and desires, and you must fulfill these desires no matter what they are. The girl who gets the best score today wins the challenge, and everyone else goes to the Bitch and elimination votes. Also, there's a special sort of bonus challenge we're offering for one random girl. The girl who takes on the bonus challenge will be rewarded with a special prize at the end of the night, provided that they do a good job of course." Chris pulled out a bucket filled with different slips of paper. "Everyone, draw a piece of paper from this bucket. The girl who draws the red slip will be the one to take on the bonus challenge."

Each of the girls reached into the bucket and pulled out a slip. Gwen was the one to draw the red one. "Great." She said sarcastically. "What _is_ the bonus challenge anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Chris said mischievously. "The rest of you will get to choose your customers for yourselves. I'm going to read who they are from a list, and the first girl to call them gets them. Let's see here… First up, we've got a bachelor party of four men coming into town today. Who wants that?" Dawn's hand immediately shot up into the air.

[Dawn: If I'm going to get my aura powers back, I'm going to need to have as much sex as I can. Fucking four men at once should be just what I need for that]

"Next up, we've got a man with a BDSM fetish."

"Dibs!" Jasmine shouted. Sanders, who was just about to shout the same thing, glared at her.

"Relax, Sanders. We've also got a girl with the same kink. You can have that one."

"Yes!" [Sanders: Honestly, I'm kinda glad I got the girl instead of the guy. I've always enjoyed getting punished by women way more than by men. Must be because the first person to do that to me was MacArthur. She always knew how to spank me just hard enough to get me off right away. Is there a way to turn this camera off for a few minutes? Just thinking about her makes me want to rub one out]

"Next, we've got a lesbian couple in the mood for a threesome." Chris went on.

"I'll take that." Leshawna said.

"Coolio. We've also got a straight couple looking to spice things up in their marriage by adding another girl into their fucking. Anyone want that?"

"I'll do it!" Bridgette said. [Bridgette: Now that I'm allowed to have sex with other people while I'm in this game, I feel like I need to really expand my horizons. Sexually, I mean. I've only ever been with men before this game, and that was just with Geoff. I need to see what it's like to fuck both other men and women too. If I can learn how to do both of those properly, I think I just might be able to win]

"And finally, we've got two best buds looking to fuck a girl together. Zoey, since you're the only person without a customer yet, we'll give them to you. Now, get to your assigned rooms and be the best whores and hookers you can be!"

While none of the girls enjoyed being referred to as whores and hookers, they all went to their assigned rooms. For the most part, the girls found that their customers hadn't arrived yet. For Leshawna, however, she found her customers already on the bed making out passionately. "Whoa! Hello there." Leshawna purred. Both of these girls were pretty cute. The one on top was blonde with a pixie cut and an ass that could rival Leshawna's own. The one on the bottom had brunette hair tied in a ponytail with a rack that Leshawna desperately wanted to get her hands on.

"Oh, hi." The blonde girl said. "Sorry for getting started without you. I'm Jenny, this is Summer."

"Nice to meet you." Summer said, getting up to shake Leshawna's hand. "Ooh!" Summer noticed Leshawna's gorgeous booty and reached around to give it a squeeze. " _Very_ nice to meet you." She purred.

Leshawna was blushing terribly, but kept her cool. "So, how do you girls wanna do this?" She purred. "I'm here to do whatever you want, so just tell me."

Jenny and Summer both looked at each other and smirked. "Well, see, the reason we came to this brothel is because we just feel a little bored only pleasuring each other." Jenny said.

"So, what we wanted to do was pick a different girl and just focus all of our attention on her." Summer finished. "Does that sound okay~?"

Leshawna grinned. [Leshawna: Jackpot, baby!]

A few seconds later, Leshawna was sitting on the bed with her legs spread for Jenny to lick her pussy while Leshawna also made out with Summer. She moaned into the kiss as Jenny's tongue explored her womanhood. "Fuck, that's good!" Leshawna purred. She moved down on Summer's body so she could get at her amazing breasts. Leshawna squeezed both of them tenderly and began sucking on Summer's nipples, causing Summer to moan softly as she did.

Jenny kept licking Leshawna's pussy. To kick it up a notch, she grabbed a nearby vibrator off the floor, turned it on high, and stuffed it in Leshawna's ass. "Oh, God!" Leshawna cried out. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Give me all you got, baby~" Jenny purred. She probed deeper with her tongue and forced the vibrator in a little more as Leshawna let out a cry of pleasure as she climaxed. Summer joined Jenny down in front of Leshawna's pussy to lap up all her juice together.

"Wow…" Leshawna panted blissfully. "That was incredible!"

Jenny and Summer both smirked. "Oh, that was just the beginning, baby." Jenny purred. She and Summer both tackled Leshawna to continue their bout of lovemaking.

While Leshawna was thoroughly enjoying her customers, not everyone was having the same reaction. "Aaah! Fuck, guys! You can't both be in my ass at once!" Zoey was in the middle of getting roughly plowed with two cocks deep in her asshole.

"Well, there's no way I'm pulling out, babe!" Her first customer, a frat bro named Conner, said. "It's so tight and it feels so right! Right, bro?"

"You got it, bro!" The other customer, another frat dude named Evan, said. "She's so tight, I'm already about to blow my load!"

"Me too, bro!" Both frat bros gave one last simultaneous thrust, shouted "Zeta Alpha Pi!" And filled Zoey's ass to the brim with hot seed.

"Great. Are we done now?" Zoey asked.

"I can probably go again." Evan said. "What about you, bro?"

"Oh, me too, bro!" Conner said. "This bitch's ass is like freaking Heaven! I can go for hours!"

"Hours?" Zoey whimpered.

Meanwhile, Sanders was waiting, positively soaking wet, for her customer to arrive. In preparation for her, she had gone ahead and put a ball gag in her mouth, an extra thick butt plug in her ass, and she also handcuffed herself to the bed, ass out. Finally, her customer walked in. She was a blonde girl a little taller than Sanders with glasses and her hair in a ponytail. "Hello?" She said, adjusting her glasses. "I'm looking for- OH, MY!" Sanders prepared herself for the punishment of a lifetime. What happened next absolutely shocked her.

The girl came over, took the ball gag out of Sanders' mouth, and asked her "Why did you set yourself up like this?"

Sanders was confused to say the least. "I'm sorry," she said, "aren't you here to punish me?"

The girl smiled and uncuffed Sanders. "Well, actually…" She undressed and bent herself over against the door. Sanders had to admit she had a pretty nice ass. "I want _you_ to punish _me._ " The girl finished.

Sanders just stood there, mouth agape. "Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Was the only thing she could manage to say. [Sanders: Crap! Crap crap crappity crap crap! I don't even know where to begin when it comes to being a top in BDSM! I've always been a bottom! For Christ's sake, I once let MacArthur tie me up, stuff a cucumber up my ass, and whip my butt with a piece of celery! We were in the kitchen. No need to go into any further detail. My point is, what top would ever be caught doing something like that?]

Jasmine was also excited at first to meet her client. Who her client was surprised her, though. A man, or more accurately a boy, as this person was rather small, skinny, and had a very nasally voice, entered the room. "Why, hello there." The boy said. [Jasmine: I know he doesn't look like much, but I also know appearances can be deceiving, so I'm still really looking forward to this!]

Jasmine was practically shivering with anticipation. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked excitedly.

The boy took Jasmine by the hand and led her to the bed. He used some handcuffs from the trunk of sex toys in the room to cuff Jasmine to the foot of the bed, then he sat down next to her and began rubbing his cock up and down. Jasmine waited for her customer to do something to her, but all he did was sit there masturbating. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Jasmine asked.

Her customer chuckled. "I see you're a novice at this sort of thing." He said condescendingly. "See, I have discovered through extensive research that the best way to assert one's dominance over another is to simply make them wait and watch while they get nothing." The boy groaned as he came, jizzing right in Jasmine's face. He then just kept on masturbating while Jasmine glared at him. [Jasmine: Okay, maybe appearances aren't that deceiving after all]

While Jasmine wasn't having very much fun with her customer, Bridgette was having the time of her life. "Ohhh, fuck yes!" She cried out as she climaxed. Her two customers were giving her all they had. Her male customer was fucking her from behind while Bridgette had her face buried in her female customer's snatch. She kept on licking her customer's pussy as her other customer groaned from how tight Bridgette's pussy was.

"Damn, this girl's cunt feels amazing!" He grunted, giving Bridgette an appreciatory slap on the ass.

"Aah! Her tongue ain't too bad either." The other customer moaned as Bridgette probed deeper with her tongue. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Her other customer groaned.

"Give me all you got!" Bridgette said excitedly. Both her customers moaned loudly as they came, and Bridgette moaned too as she climaxed again from the sensation of having her pussy filled by her male customer. "Fuck, that was good!" Bridgette panted.

"You wanna take a quick break?" Her male customer asked. "I mean, you just came twice in a row."

"Fuck no!" Bridgette said. "Keep fucking me!" [Bridgette: Being on this show has been so freeing! I've only ever been with one person in my entire life and, while Geoff's amazing in bed, it's really great being able to have sex with all these new people! Still, I do miss Geoff. I love you, baby! Can't wait to see you after I win!]

Meanwhile, Gwen was still waiting in her room to see what her "special challenge" was going to be. [Gwen: Knowing Chris, my challenge will probably be something really gross or degrading. Like fucking a really gross ex-contestant, or a bear, or having sex while in a tank with a bunch of sharks in it. Ugh. The reward I get at the end of this better be worth it]

Just then, Gwen's customers walked into the room. Gwen groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me." She said. "Of course it's you guys."

Her customers were in fact the three hosts: Chris, Chef, and Blainley. "Yep!" Chris said. "We were originally going to have you fuck Ezekiel, but then decided we'd rather do it ourselves. You know, to see which one of us will want you in our harems if you get eliminated."

"Forget it." Gwen said. "I'm out of here." Gwen got up to leave, but Blainley blocked her path.

"Sorry, honey," she said, not sounding sorry at all, "but, if you walk out that door, you'll be joining our harems right away anyways."

"But, if you stay and do a good job," Chef added, "you'll be rewarded with invincibility for this challenge."

Gwen weighed the options in her head, then finally sighed. "Take your clothes off." She said begrudgingly. The three hosts stripped down and Gwen got down on her knees in front of them. She started off by sucking Chris's cock, taking it as deep in her throat as she could, while she gave Chef a handjob and fingered Blainley.

"Damn, Gwen!" Chris groaned as Gwen took his cock almost all the way down to the base. "You really must want that invincibility! But you're gonna have to work harder than that." Chris put his hands on the back of Gwen's head, forcing her to take his cock all the way in her mouth. Gwen gagged a little, but managed to take it. She then quickly switched to eating out Blainley and rubbing Chris and Chef's cocks instead so that she wouldn't have to deepthroat anyone too much.

"Aah! Fuck! Your tongue feels so good!" Blainley moaned. "Keep going!" Gwen started sucking on Blainley's clit, causing Blainley to moan even louder. "Aaah! Fuck!" She groaned. "Aah! I'm getting close already!" Gwen kept sucking on Blainley's clit and reached around to finger her asshole as well, pushing Blainley over the edge, causing her to squirt in Gwen's face as she climaxed. "Fuck, that was good." Blainley panted.

Gwen suddenly found herself being picked up by Chef and thrown on to the bed. "She may have came, but me and Chris still need a little something-something." He said. Chef got on the bed and allowed Gwen to mount him. Gwen moaned as she rode Chef's enormous cock, bucking her hips fast and hard to try and get him off quick. She gasped as she suddenly found her asshole being penetrated by Chris.

"Don't forget me." He said as he started pounding away at Gwen's ass. Gwen moaned louder as she was taken in both holes at once, but her moans were quickly muffled by Blainley sticking Gwen's face in her snatch again.

"You better not leave me out either!" Blainley said as Gwen got licking. "I need some more of the good stuff!"

Gwen moaned against Blainley's cunt as Chef and Chris fucked both her holes as hard as they could. She found herself getting lost in the pleasure until finally, she cried out as she had an explosive orgasm. Gwen flopped forward, panting hard after such an amazing orgasm. "Can we… Take a quick break?" She asked, completely out of breath.

"Heh. What do you think?" Chris said wickedly as he kept pounding away.

There was still one girl waiting on her customers. Dawn paced by herself in her room, trying to think of what she could do when they arrived. [Dawn: I need to get my aura powers back if I want to have any chance of winning this game. Right now, I have a little bit of it in my body, but in Paris I learned most of my aura seems to be concentrated in my ass. If I can get it to spread out to the rest of my body, I'll be good as new. But how can I do that?]

Dawn was still trying to figure that out as her customers walked in. Four men, each packing an enormous cock. "So, what do you want us to do to you?" The first man asked her. "We just want to have the best time possible before I get married, so let's make this good!"

Dawn suddenly had an idea. It wasn't necessarily a good idea, but it was still a possible way to get back her aura powers and pleasure these men at the same time. "So, you four want to have a good time, right?" She asked. Her customers all nodded. Dawn took a deep breath and put on a brave face for what was about to come next. "All right then. All of you, get in my ass."

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, y'all. Sorry this chapter took so long. I had started a new job, and that sorta took priority these last few weeks. But, now that I'm used to my new duties and everything, I'm back and going to make sure the next few chapters and stories don't take as long to get up. So, stick around for more super sexy action on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cumming Back To Win**_

"Aaah! Oh, God! Seriously, guys, can we please take a break?"

It was two hours into the challenge, and, over that time, Zoey's ass had been taking a pounding so intense, she felt like she was going to be sore for weeks. Both of her customers were inside of her at the moment, and neither one of them had slowed down at all since they started.

"No can do, babe!" One of the frat boys said. "I'm starting to get close again! What about you, bro?"

"Me too, bro!" The other frat boy said. "This bitch's ass just feels so good!" They both gave another hard thrust and, as they did with every orgasm, both shouted "Zeta Alpha Pi!" And unloaded in Zoey's ass together.

"I can't take much more of this." Zoey whimpered as the frat boys kept pounding away.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was having a much better time with her customers. She stood, moaning as both her customers ate out each of her holes. One girl was licking her pussy with incredible skill while the other gave Leshawna the best rimjob she'd ever had in her life. "Aaaah! Fuck!" She moaned. "Aah! I'm gonna cum again!" Leshawna screamed from pleasure as she had one of the greatest orgasms of her life. "Hoo… Fuck, that took a lot out of me." Leshawna panted, having to sit down on the bed. "You girls mind if we take a break for a little bit."

"Sure thing." One girl said.

"Mind if we join you over there resting?" The other asked. Leshawna nodded and cuddled happily with both of her girls. [Leshawna: Damn, these girls know what they're doing! Even if I don't win this challenge, I'll still be happy. Seriously, best sex of my entire life!]

While Leshawna was thoroughly enjoying her two customers, Jasmine was getting angrier by the minute with her own. Her scrawny little customer just kept her handcuffed to the bed while he jerked off, occasionally stopping to cum in Jasmine's face. "Are you actually ever going to do anything to me?" Jasmine asked, trying with all her might to hold back her rage.

"Mmm, no." Her customer said. "You see, the art of BDSM is most satisfactory when the bottom is simply forced to watch as the top pleasures himself alone."

"You're an idiot if you actually think that's true." Jasmine growled. Her customer wasn't even listening to her and groaned as he jizzed in her face one more time. That was the last straw. Jasmine roared with rage and pulled so hard that she actually broke the bed and her handcuffs, freeing herself with her incredible strength. Her customer looked up at her, terrified beyond his wits, as Jasmine stood over him. "Time to show you how a real domme does things." She growled, advancing on her customer.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was still having the time of her life with her couple. She was being DP'd by her customers with the man deep in her ass and the woman equally deep in her pussy with a strap-on. Bridgette was moaning like crazy as she took both of her customers at once. "Aaah! Fuck!" She cried out. "I'm cumming again!" Bridgette screamed with pleasure as she climaxed. "More!" She begged. "Give me more! Fuck me! Fuck me raw!" Bridgette's intense energy only turned her customers on even more as they picked up the pace, ramming themselves into both of Bridgette's holes as hard as they could.

Sanders, on the other hand, was having a much less enjoyable time. She had spent the whole two hours of the challenge just trying to figure out how to even begin with punishing her client. "It's okay." Her customer said politely. "Take your time. Just make sure you punish me at some point."

"I… I… I'm not sure I even can." Sanders said worriedly. [Sanders: I have absolutely no clue how to be a top! My whole life, I've always been on the bottom in sex! Ohhh, if only MacArthur were here! She knows exactly what to do in these situations!]

Suddenly, Sanders heard a familiar voice. "A top you will become, young Sanders."

Sanders gasped. It couldn't be… Could it? "MacArthur?" Sanders asked, looking around the room.

"Down here I am, young Sanders." Sanders looked down and saw a tiny, blue, ghostly-looking, Star Wars-esque MacArthur standing at her feet.

"Holy crap, I've gone insane." Sanders mumbled as she looked at the hallucination of MacArthur.

"Insane you are not." The ghostly MacArthur replied. "Your inner domme I am, you see."

"You're my inner domme?" Sanders asked. "I didn't think I had an inner domme."

"An inner domme of course you have. Otherwise, not exist would I." The ghostly MacArthur said. "Listen to me you must, for teach you to be a top I shall."

"Um… Okay." Sanders said apprehensively. "What should I do?"

The ghostly MacArthur grinned. "Pick up a paddle you must, and use it on her glutes you shall." Sanders obeyed her inner domme's advice. She grabbed the nearest paddle and brought it down hard on her client's ass. Her client let out a squeal of pleasure.

"Fuck, yeah!" She moaned. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Sanders grinned. "What else should I do?" She asked her inner domme.

"Strike her harder you must!" Her inner domme encouraged her. "Perhaps a dildo you could also use."

Sanders grabbed the biggest dildo she could find and shoved it deep in her client's ass. Her client cried out in pleasure as Sanders kept spanking her. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Her client moaned.

Sanders grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back. "You'll get to cum when I say you can." Sanders purred, finally getting the hang of this.

"Yes, mistress!" Her client groaned as Sanders kept spanking her. With her free hand, she reached under her client and started fingerblasting her pussy. It was too much for the client to take. "Mistress, please let me cum!" She begged.

Sanders smiled. "You've been a good little bitch." She purred. "Now cum for mistress~" Her client moaned as she climaxed, squirting hard on to the floor and soaking Sanders's fingers in juice. Sanders licked her fingers clean and turned back to her client. "Ready for more?" She purred.

[Sanders: This is awesome! Finally I have the ability to be dominant with people! Yes! Next time I see MacArthur, I'm gonna have a few new tricks up my sleeve for her. Heh]

Meanwhile, Dawn was preparing for the biggest challenge of the competition so far: taking four cocks in her ass at the same time. She was being held up by two of the men she had to fuck, the heads of all four of their cocks pressed up against her hole. Dawn was sweating, she was so nervous.

"You sure about this?" One of her customers asked.

Dawn bit her lip. Now or never. "Do it." She said. The men holding her up obeyed and slowly lowered her on to their cocks. Dawn cried out as her hole was stretched beyond belief by the four cocks penetrating it. "AAAAH! FUCK!" She groaned. But it still wasn't enough. "Deeper!" She said despite the fact that she could barely hold it together now. "You have to go deeper!"

"Nngh! Fuck, her ass is tight!" One of the men groaned as they all tried to force themselves deeper inside of her.

"Yeah! And warm!" One of the other men said.

"Wait. Is it getting warmer?" One of the others asked.

Then it happened. Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs, her whole body glowed, and the four men inside of her groaned as they all unloaded inside of her at once, practically emptying themselves on this one orgasm. When they were done, the four men passed out, leaving Dawn laying on the ground. Her ass was full of cum and stretched beyond belief, but a smile was on her face. She had done it. "They're back." She panted happily, looking at her still-glowing hand. Her aura powers were back.

Dawn wasn't the only one who was having to go to extreme lengths to get a win. Gwen was barely holding it together as Chef pumped up hard into her pussy, Chris pounded away at her ass, and Blainley forced her to eat her out. Gwen was only barely conscious, having lost herself in the pleasure of fucking all three hosts at once. "Fuck…" Was all she could say as she came again. She got right back to licking Blainley's cunt, but her tongue moved slowly on account of her low energy.

"Okay, looks like this bitch is almost done." Blainley said, telling by how slow Gwen was moving her tongue. "Big finish now, boys!" Chris and Chef pulled out of Gwen and the three hosts circled her. Chris and Chef both rubbed their cocks vigorously and Blainley rubbed her clit as fast as she could. "Aaah! Fuck!" She moaned. "Open wide, Gwen! Here it comes!" Gwen opened her mouth obediently as all three hosts came at once, covering her face and chest in cum and juice, trying to get as much into her mouth as they could. Gwen swallowed the load and looked up at hem.

"Did I… Win?" She panted.

The three hosts looked at each other to confirm, then nodded. "Yep. Congratulations, Gwen! You've won invincibility!" Chris announced.

"Great…" Gwen panted. "Nighty-night…" And, with that, she flopped down on to the ground, unconscious.

Chris chuckled. "She earned it." He turned to the other two hosts. "We'd better round up the others. Time to find out who won."

The three hosts met all the other girls in the front room of the Moonlite Bunny Ranch. Gwen had been taken back to the Total Drama Jet to rest, having already won invincibility. Zoey and Dawn both had to hold ice packs to their bums, but Dawn at least had a smile on her face. Sanders was also grinning, having unlocked her inner domme, and Bridgette was happy too after having a very satisfying experience with her couple. Leshawna had a note in her hand. "What's that?" Sanders asked.

Leshawna grinned. "My customers gave me their numbers." She replied. "And you can bet that I'll be calling them. Best sex ever!"

Zoey looked around, confused. "Hey, where's Jasmine?" She asked.

"Come on! Move it, you little bitch!" The girls and the hosts all turned to see Jasmine leading her customer, who was now wearing a leather zipper mask and a ball gag, on a leash and whipping him with a riding crop. "Hey there, girls!" She said happily, then turned back angrily to her client. "Now kiss your mistress's feet before you leave!" She ordered harshly. Her client took out his ball gag, quickly kissed Jasmine's feet as ordered, and then high-tailed it out of there.

"Damn, Jasmine!" Leshawna said. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, just showing my client how a real domme does things." Jasmine replied casually. She then turned to Zoey, her Perma-Bitch. "And you're next, sweetheart." Jasmine purred. Zoey shuddered, terrified of the night that awaited her back on the jet.

"Okay, ladies, we have the results of the challenge right here!" Chris announced. "I'll be reading everyone's scores out individually, and the girl with the best score will win. Leshawna, you earned a nine out of ten!"

"Yes!" Leshawna exclaimed happily, pumping her fist proudly in the air.

"Bridgette also scored a nine." Chris went on. "Zoey scored a five."

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed. "I let those two frat losers fuck my ass raw for two hours straight and I only got a five?!"

"Sorry, kiddo. Them's the breaks." Chris said, not sounding sorry at all. "Sanders, meanwhile, scored a ten out of ten for punishing her client so well, despite talking to some sort of hallucination for part of the time. Didn't know you had it in you, girl."

"Neither did I." Sanders said gratefully. She was proud and sure that she had won this challenge with that perfect score.

"Jasmine, meanwhile, scored a 15 out of ten…"

"What?!" Sanders exclaimed.

"For introducing her client to a new way of enjoying BDSM." Chris went on, ignoring Sanders. Jasmine cheered loudly. "However…" Jasmine stopped cheering. "Jasmine's score will not be counted since the rules of the challenge stated that all contestants had to obey their client's desires and needs, and Jasmine only tried to satisfy her own."

[Jasmine: So what if my score doesn't count? I haven't felt the rush of being a domme in so long, it felt good to do that again. Even I get eliminated tonight, I can still hold my head up high]

"And, finally, Dawn's score was a… Wait, this can't be right. A 50 out of ten?!" Dawn simply smiled. [Dawn: Since my aura powers came back, I guess that one orgasm those four men had was so amazing they thought I should be rewarded even if they didn't get to do any more. I'm so glad my powers are finally back. Now it's time to win this game!]

"Well, it looks like Dawn has won invincibility. Congratulations!" Chris announced. "And, with Gwen also being invincible this week, we have five girls on the chopping block for the Elimination and Bitch Votes." Chris turned to the camera. "Who will be joining the hosts' harems this week? Will Zoey and Dawn's asses ever heal after the pounding they took tonight? And what twists and turns are waiting for our girls next? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for the Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end on Sunday the 26th.

Options for Elimination and Bitch Votes: Bridgette, Leshawna, Jasmine, Sanders, Zoey


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was one vote that came in today despite voting having ended already. Normally I'd count it anyways, but this vote resulted in a tie for the Bitch Vote, so I have opted to not count it just to simplify things a little bit. Apologies to the voter, Zoryan El Muerto. PM me later and we'll see if I can make it up to you later in some way. Perhaps a free fic request if you have one, or a request for something you'd like to see in one of the next TDST episodes. Just let me know.

 _ **Getting Out The Kinks**_

The girls all -filed into the voting chamber after a long day of challenges. Zoey and Dawn were both still using ice to help heal their sore asses, and Gwen was still worn out from her job pleasuring the three hosts. Chris entered the chamber holding two collars as per usual. The first was, of course, the Bitch Collar, while the second one had a golden C for the tag.

"Okay, ladies, the votes are in!" He announced. "And the loser of the dreaded Bitch Vote today is… Bridgette!"

Bridgette shot up to her feet and cheered. "YES!" She yelled, running over and happily accepting the Bitch Collar. [Bridgette: I saw every episode back home before I was on the show, and I know that Dawn is literally the best mistress to have here! This is amazing! It's just gonna be orgasms all night, baby! WOOHOO!]

Chris seemed a little put-off by Bridgette's reaction to losing the Bitch Vote. "You know, normally people are pretty sad whenever they lose the Bitch Vote." He said disappointedly. "You sure you don't wanna cry a little? Wipe a tear from your eye? Anything that could help boost our ratings?" Bridgette shook her head, still smiling. Chris sighed. "Fine. As for who will be joining the hosts' harems tonight… It's Jasmine!"

[Zoey: Now that Jasmine's back to being a major domme, the other girls and I agreed we had to vote her out. My ass is so sore already today, I don't think I'd ever be able to sit down again if Jasmine had stayed in the game]

Jasmine walked over, seething a little, and accepted her new collar. "Head to the back of the plane." Chris said. "Your new master will be joining you shortly."

Jasmine went to the back of the plane, fuming with rage with a desperate need to let it out somehow. She opened the door to find just the outlet she needed. Sierra was busy eating out Ellody on the bed as Lindsay and Ella scissored on the floor. Sierra looked up just in time to see Jasmine walk in with a wicked grin on her face. "Oh! Hi, Jasmine!" She said happily. "Are you the girl joining us today?"

"Pipe down!" Jasmine ordered. "Listen up, bitches! Rule number one while I'm here: I'm in charge!"

Lindsay raised her hand to ask a question. "But isn't Chris supposed to be our-"

That question earned her a hard slap. "Rule two…" Jasmine went on. "You may only speak to your mistress when you are spoken to first!"

Ellody stood up and got up in Jasmine's face. "You can't tell us what to do around here, Jasmine!" She said. "Besides, what makes you think we'd even listen to you in the first place?"

Jasmine's wicked smile grew. "Rule three…" She said, grabbing Ellody by the arm. "Any bitches who disobey any of the rules get punished. Hard." Jasmine pulled Ellody over to the trunk of sex toys and pulled out a paddle and a strap-on that looked at least three inches thick and five times as long.

"Oh, God…" Ellody whimpered. Jasmine also pulled out some handcuffs and a ball gag and put them on Ellody. She then put on the strap-on and raised the paddle, ready to dish out some punishment. Jasmine thrusted forward with the strap-on, hilting it hard in Ellody's ass, causing her to cry out with the ball gag in her mouth in both pain and pleasure. Jasmine then used the paddle as she kept fucking Ellody to spank her as hard as she could, making Ellody's ass nice and red in mere seconds. Ellody endured this punishment for a good 10 minutes, cumming twice during it, before Jasmine pulled out of her and removed her gag.

"So, do we understand the rules now?" Jasmine purred in Ellody's ear.

Ellody was absolutely breathless, but still managed to answer. "Yes, mistress." Jasmine smiled and turned to address the rest of the harem.

"And do you all understand the rules?" Jasmine said, rubbing her strap-on up and down evilly to scare the girls.

"Yes, mistress!" They all immediately responded.

"Good." Jasmine said. She took off the strap-on and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sierra, lick your mistress's pussy!" She commanded. "Ella and Ellody, suck my tits! Lindsay, come over here and give me your fantastic boobs to play with!" All four girls obeyed. Sierra got right to work, using her tongue to try and make Jasmine cum as quick as possible. Ellody, though still sore, helped Ella in licking and sucking on Jasmine's nipples. Jasmine moaned as she admired Lindsay's breasts, squeezing them tenderly and running her tongue all over her nipples. "Fuck, this is good~" Jasmine purred as all four girls kept giving her as much pleasure as possible.

"Well, I see you all started without me." The girls all looked at the door to the room to find Chris standing there, naked and already erect.

Jasmine smiled. "Just making sure these bitches know who's in charge." She said.

Chris smiled too. "Oh, is that so?" He said slyly. "And who do you think is in charge here?"

Jasmine stood up and walked over to Chris until she was face-to-face (Well, face-to-chest. Jasmine's pretty huge compared to Chris) with him. They had a staredown so intense the other girls got nervous just watching them. Finally, Chris broke the very tense silence. "Let me show you who's really in charge." He said. With near-superhuman speed, Chris grabbed Jasmine and threw her on to the bed. Before she could get up, she found Chris penetrating her ass, fucking her hard and rough.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Jasmine moaned. She tried to reach behind herself and grab Chris, but Chris pinned her arms down to the bed as he kept fucking her. "Aaah! How are you so strong?" Jasmine groaned.

Chris grinned. "I thought one of the rules was don't speak unless the _master_ speaks to you." He taunted. "Guess you want a little punishment. Girls!"

The other girls in Chris's harem all grabbed various tools they could use to punish Jasmine. Ella grabbed a riding crop, Lindsay grabbed a whip, Sierra picked up a paddle, and Ellody put on the same strap-on Jasmine had used to fuck her and joined Chris in her ass. "Who's the bitch now?" Ellody taunted.

Jasmine screamed as her hole was stretched out. Even though it hurt, she was loving every second of it. "I am!" She moaned.

"And who's the master?" Chris grunted, slapping Jasmine hard on the ass as the other girls continued to spank her with other tools.

"You are!" Jasmine moaned. "Fuck me, master! Make me yours!" Jasmine cried out as she climaxed. Chris then pulled out of her ass and started rubbing his cock vigorously.

"Get on your knees, bitch." He commanded. Jasmine got down on her knees in front of him and opened her mouth as Chris came, covering her face in hot seed. Jasmine licked up as much as she could and even licked her new master's cock clean. "See, now that's better." Chris said. "You all can keep breaking in the new bitch. I'm gonna go up to the cockpit and talk with Chef."

The other girls all kept on punishing Jasmine, and Jasmine took every bit of it willingly and enjoyed it thoroughly. There was just one question still on her mind. _How was Chris stronger than her?_

Speaking of Chris, he was actually somehow already in the cockpit and fully dressed, watching his harem all go to town on Jasmine. He sighed happily. "I always love breaking in a new bitch." He said.

Chef turned to him. "And you had a pretty clever way of doing it too." He replied. Just then, in walked the way Chris had managed to turn Jasmine back into a bottom: one of the few Robot Chrises he had managed to keep from being destroyed on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Perhaps the only thing fast and strong enough to take down someone as tough as Jasmine.

"Mission complete, your handsomness." The robot said, bowing to Chris.

"Thanks Chrisbot." Chris replied. "Take the rest of the night off." Chris then stood up. "I'm gonna go have some fun with my girls myself. But first…" He turned to the camera. "Which girl will be the next to join the hosts' harems? What sort of crazy hot challenges do we have in store for them next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
